Denchi Denchi no Mi/Indra Caste Techniques
, Electricity, Punches, Kicks, }} Overview Indra Caste is a "Gear" or "Mode" that Ignis D. Hiro came up with after losing to BLANK for the first time. Realizing he could not keep up with fast and strong foes, he came up with this form to push his body to its limits. The way Indra Caste works is that Hiro fuels his bodily functions with his electricity, resulting in him gaining a boost in his physical capabilities. This also him an all around reaction time boost. When using this, it seems that he is turning into electricity when in reality, he is moving at extreme speeds his own body has conditioned itself to. The main weakness of this form is that due to this form sapping away more electricity than he can recharge, it is only temporary. Due to this, Hiro would tend to pant heavily due to him constantly running out of fuel when using this form. When Hiro enters Indra Caste, his hair spikes up due to the electricity, and his skin gains a blueish hue and outline. Hiro's normaly blonde hair tends to turn lighter as well. Before the Timeskip Before the Timeskip, this form was only temporary due to this form sapping electricity faster than Hiro could recharge it. This limiting the time he could use with this form. He would pant heavily because of this due to him constantly loosing energy. After the Timeskip After his training with Fabricio el Tigre for a year and five months, Hiro has learned The Mind Without Mind, this allowing him to use this form to its fullest potential. He can now use it without the form constantly sapping more energy than he recharge. Now he can use it for however long he wants. He has also learned how to increase his speed via following his own electricity through the path of least resistance. Techniques Utilized When in this Caste, Hiro proceeds to rename all of his attacks from Japanese into Arabic. Much like Gear Second, these attacks have not changed aside from the fact that they are faster, and deal more damage. Though Hiro has come up with new attacks solely for this caste. Unlike any of his other castes, this is the only one where he says "Denchi Denchi no" before yelling the name of the attack. A example would be Denchi Denchi no Bijalī Muṭṭhī or Battery Battery Bijalī Muṭṭhī. Pre Timeskip *'Denchi Denchi no Bijalī Muṭṭhī: This is Hiro's most common attack. Hiro coats his fist in electricity and moves at high speeds, punching his foe with a electric fist to deal out a faster and stronger version of his Lightning Fist Technique. *'''Denchi Denchi no Bijalī Hathēlī: This is Hiro's second most used attack. This is quite similar to the and or . Hiro moves at high speeds and keeps his arm and or arms behind him and charges the opponent, the hits the foe with his open palm surrounded in electricity. The speed and momentum causing a miniature shock wave to form whenever Hiro makes contact. This is an advanced version of his Electric Palm. This attack deals a lot of damage due to Hiro striking them at high speeds using the momentum, as well as he always aims for their ribs, and thus it rattles their senses. *'Denchi Denchi no Phlaiśa Kadama'': Hiro moves at lightning fasts speeds or higher, creating the illusion that he is vanishing into thin air no or turning into electricity. This can be further enhanced with Soru to move at higher speeds. The main idea of this technique is to create a electric afterimage. Said afterimage can freely be manipulated to have double the fire power. Though this can be used to get somewhere quicker and or closer to your opponents. This technique seems to be the base to all of Hiro's close ranged attacks as it is used to get in close or move at blinding speeds. *'''Denchi Denchi no Jhaṭakā: Hiro creates a orb of electricity in his palm and manipulates it with Rai Kenpo to keep it stable and to keep it into a spherical form. He then charges at his opponent and slams the orb into them, this orb exploding on impact. This making for a faster version of his Shock Technique. *'Denchi Denchi no Vajra'': This is one of Hiro's most basic attacks. Hiro moves at lightning fast speed and elbows his foe. This creating an advanced version of his Thunderbolt Technique. Hiro generally aims for the stomach or rib cage using the speed and momentum to cause paralysis and physical damage at the same time. *'''Denchi Denchi no Āndhī: Hiro coats his fists in electricity, then attacks the opponent at high speeds. Hiro now throwing a barrage of electrified fists at high speeds at the opponent to dish out a much stronger and faster version of his Thunderstorm Technique. After the Timeskip, Hiro adds Soru to speed up his already blinding barrage to extreme speeds. This is his only known attack where he doesn't control his electricity at all and lets it surge everywhere. Post Timeskip '''Denchi Denchi no Cumbakīya Pin̄jarē: Hiro gets within close range of his opponent by using Denchi Denchi no Phlaiśa Kadama, and creates a cage of electricity around them. He then manipulates the electricity from around to strike towards the middle where the foe is standing. This causing a shock from all sides. Hiro can use this on a large scale as well to take out a large number of enemies. Trivia *First and foremost, Rukiryo gives a big thanks to '''The King Of Houses, Primo-Senpai, and Our Silly Founder for helping me with the dynamics. **Name of this "Mode" is a pun off of the Hindu god of Lightning and Storms. ***All of Hiro's techniques are in Arabic. Which is a pun off of his Majin heritage which is based around this Islamic Myth: Djinn.